


it the ____ for me

by ItsAva



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, daichi slander, slander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28636689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAva/pseuds/ItsAva
Summary: “it’s being dead for me “
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	it the ____ for me

“it’s being bald for me “ Noya called out from the other side of the volleyball court 

“It’s the hair adding 4’ to your height for me and Hey! i’m not bald” Tanaka exclaimed pretending to be offended 

“It’s the being single for me”Noya retaliated 

“Bro? your single too”

“i forgot Bro”

“It’s all good bro” 

“How the hell do you forget that “ Suga Called Taking his shoes off and putting his volleyball ones on.

“Oh , hey suga!” Noya Shouted 

“Hey” 

“Wait Bro, Let’s do one for suga” 

“do what? “ He said Tiredly , still yawning he stared at them 

“Suga-san! Sugawara-san! , Vice-captain! “

“What Noya?”

“It’s the grey hair for me “Noya added laughing 

“Wha-“

“it’s the actually getting Kiyoko’s attention for me “Tanaka added cutting off Suga

“H-how is that even a insult? “

Before Noya and tanaka could think of anymore Suga cleared his throat.

“it’s the not being able to hold a conversation with Shimizu for me” “it’s the being depressingly single for me “

“it’s the bad grades for me “

“Wow that hurt “

“Yo suga aren’t you single too? “

Not wanting to reveal anything about His and Tooru’s Love life he just nodded No; and watched Noya and tanaka’s eyes light up with mischief.

“Who is she?! please suga san we’ll never ask you anything again !”

“I’m not tell you who he is so No” “please suga! Please tell us who is he? does he go to our school ? “ Tanaka begged before he sah anything else Sugawara was already picking up a volleyball and fear washed over Tanaka as Suga chucked it at Tanaka’s head at full force

“OI WHAT WAS THAT FOR” 

“STOP ASKING ME PERSONAL QUESTION!—“ Suga Said Laughing at how offended tanaka was 

“Suga stop Bullying Our kohais“ Daichi said sternly staring at Suga who picked up another Volleyball

Suga only Rolled his eyes at Daichi.

“It’s the being dead for me Daichi” Noya shouted smiling widely at Tanaka and Suga

“It’s the Looking like off brand Ennoshita for me “ Tanaka said Joining in 

“It’s the being friendzoned for me “Suga said Winking at Daichi while laughing 

“OooOoo when did that happen, did Michimiya friend zone you ? ” 

Daichi just stared at them forcing them to knock it off. 

“it’s the being in love with me for me..” Suga shouted setting the ball into the air not being able to keep his laughter

Tanaka , Noya and Daichi all gasped at what he Vice-captain had revealed. Staring wide eyed at Suga then Noya and Tanaka diverted their gaze to Daichi.

“Sooo...You guys are Dating ? “ Tanaka asked

“No”  
“Nope”  
Daichi and Sugawara replied in unison, 

“Then who is Suga-san Dating!?” Noya Shouted in confusion 

“Suga-chan~” Daichi mocked making suga Blush harshly 

“don’t You fucking dare daichi—“

“It’s the dating Oikawa For me—“

Daichi retaliated , smirking at all of them 

Suga Quickly grabbed his volleyball  
and chucked it directly at Daichi’s face

“oh look you died again” He said smirking at Daichi who was now sitting on the ground..

“wait..SUGAS DATING THE GRAND KING?!?!!!!” 

“Yes?” suga Nodded while Tanaka and Noya stared in disbelief.

“Well, that’s.cool? i guess i didn’t think i would be him..” Tanaka Added on

“So are we not gonna talk about where the first years are? or Asahi? It literally anyone else? Or ukai??” 

“Uhhh maybe their all in the Club room?” Suga suggested 

~  
All four of them walked into the club room looking for everyone else but saw no one.

“I’ll text them “ Daichi said 

‘Where are you guys ? ‘ 

Hinata- Seijioh...?

Daichi: WHAT?

Hinata: Ukai is hung over , we’re talking to the grand King! Totally not spying on them 

Daichi: You can’t just skip practice!! All of you are doing extra laps when you come back, ALSO Can you do me a favour while your there?

Hinata: Yes? 

Daichi smirked mischievously forgetting the others were in the club room.

Daichi: Tell Oikawa you know about ‘Suga-Chan’” 

Hinata: Okay!but im confused

“What happened?” Suga asked suspiciously 

“Their at seijoh “  
“Oh fuck” Suga replied interrupting Daichi

“Noya , Tanaka please tell me you had nothing to do with this “ Daichi whined

“No! Dude! “

“That pretty sus if i say so myself”

“No Way dude the betrayal!”

While Tanaka and Noya continued their a conversation Suga whipped out his phone staring at the contact who was calling him

“Yes tooru ? “

“please tell your 2nd and 1st years and Anxious beard man to leave”.

“Ugh , we’re trying “

“You also didn’t tell them about our relationship right?”  
“No i didn’t tell them...but DAICHI-“ Suga shouted staring at daichi “Told tanaka and Noya “

“Wait who are they again?”

“Baldy and Libero , why?“ Suga Sighed 

Noya and Tanaka stared at suga and re started their weird conversation while daichi watched the mischief unfold 

“because they told me ‘we know about suga-chan~‘“

“give me a sec Babe—“  
Tanaka and Noya just stared in Awe as they playfully fighted 

“FUCK YOU DACHI” Suga shouted playfully pushing Daichi slightly ,while daichi just laughed 

“Ok i’m. back, i don’t think they know , daichi just told them to say that “

“Thank god, anyway i’ve sent your weird children back , and i’ve got to go to practice so i’ll see you later babe , bye!” 

“Bye Tooru!” Suga said Delighted with a fake smile as he Aggressively stared at Noya and Tanaka 

“You didn’t see or hear anything” He said Half-joking  
Making sure they didn’t say anything.. ——-

**Author's Note:**

> Daichi slander is fun 🤩


End file.
